Conventionally, as a detection device for vehicle, a torque detection device and a rotation detection device are known which the torque detection device detects torque which is applied to the detection device, and which the rotation detection device detects a rotational state of a wheel (see e.g., PTLs1, 2).
The torque detection device described in PTL1 is provided with an input shaft which links with a steering, an output shaft which links with a steering wheel, a torsion bar which couples the input shaft and the output shaft, a multipolar magnet, one pair of multipolar yokes, and a magnetic sensor. The torque detection device described in PTL1 is configured such that causes a relative rotation between the multipolar magnet and one pair of the multipolar yokes by torsion of the torsion bar caused by torque which is applied to the steering. One pair of magnetic flux collecting rings is disposed in circular on an outer peripheral side of the one pair of multipolar yokes. Each of the magnetic flux rings has a magnetic flux portion at one spot in a circumferential direction with projecting to a radial direction. The magnetic field sensor is disposed between the magnetic flux portion of one of the magnetic flux rings and the magnetic flux portion of the other magnetic flux ring.
In the torque detection device, when the multipolar magnet and one pair of the multipolar yokes rotate relatively, the magnetic field strength which is detected in the magnetic sensor changes corresponding to a relative rotational angle. Thus, the torque detection device can detect torque which is applied to the steering by the change in the magnetic field strength. The magnetic sensor is resin molded with one pair of the magnetic flux rings and lead wire (cable), and an output signal of the magnetic sensor is output via the lead wire.
Also, a vehicle rotation detection device described in PTL2 is provided with a Hall IC (Integrated Circuit) which detects the magnetic field strength, wire (cable) of which core wire is connected to IC lead wire led from the Hall IC, a resin member which fixes the Hall IC and wire each other. The Hall IC is disposed at nearby an axle and detects the magnetic field strength which changes corresponding to the rotation of the wheel.
In the vehicle rotation detection device, considering a problem that wire interferes the other parts mounted on a vehicle body or the vehicle (a vehicle member such as a suspension arm or a brake dust cover) if the wire is led from the resin member along an axial direction of the Hall IC, the wire is led from the resin member such that is perpendicular to an axis of the Hall IC. That is, wire curves in a circular angle at 90° in the resin member.